Searching for Audrey
by lovely rubber boots
Summary: On their nineteenth birthday Lucy and Molly, along with Teddy, go in search of Audrey the muggle mother they never knew, who never wanted magical children.
1. Introduction

**Searchign for Audrey: introduction**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

Audrey Peterson's morning began simply. She'd gotten out of bed, taken a shower and gotten dressed. Her husband had made breakfast and woken up their child, a little girl, with blonde hair and a messy braid. After her husband left for work Audrey re-did the braid and walked her daughter to school. From there she got on a bus and headed down to her office, a fairly impressive building in the heart of the city. Smiling she got in the elevator, chatting with a co-worker.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" the co-worker remarked, as they rode up to one of the top floors.

"Very. I noticed several bird while walking Hannah to school today,"

"She's nine, right?"

"Yes. She'll turn ten in… Well, what day is it today?" Audrey asked.

"July 7th," the co-worker said promptly.

"She'll turn eight in twenty days," Audrey said proudly, and smiled at her co-worker. Suddenly, Audrey's smiled faded, "July 7th? Today's the seventh?" Audrey asked.

"Yes – is something the matter?"

"Oh –" Audrey paused, "No, I just forgot about a meeting I have today. Excuse me," Audrey got off the elevator quickly, happy to be at her floor. Quickly she walked through the rows of workstations and entered her office. She closed the door and lowered the blinds and fell into her chair. July 7th. She thought about what year it was quickly and sighed. Nineteen. They'd be turning nineteen today.

* * *

Nineteen years, 8 months earlier.

Twenty-One year old Audrey stepped out of the bar. She was barely able to stand on her own, but luckily she had Percy. Percy Williams, was his name. Maybe. She couldn't quite remember, and she was guessing her might not either. They had both had too much to drink. Really she needed to be going to bed. But instead she and Percy were headed off to her apartment. Audrey rarely had one night stands, but it had been a bad day a work for her (and apparently for him as well). She didn't care. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Five months after that.

April Fools. Percy had hoped she was playing an April Fool's day joke on him, but her swollen stomach and serious face suggested otherwise. Percy mentally cursed himself for having gone out for coffee. He shouldn't have been frequenting muggle shops. And goodness forbid he was seen talking to one – there was a war going on. Quietly Percy had suggested they go somewhere more private to talk. She'd agreed and they'd quietly headed out the back of the store and down an alley. It made her oddly uncomfortable at first to be walking down side streets with a man constantly looking over his shoulder. But she soon found herself enjoying the walk, even if her feet were tired and swollen and even if her back did hurt slightly. She never knew that Percy had confounded her twice in the trip and given her a cheering charm.

At his apartment Audrey had spoken first, explaining he could have a role in raising their children (she was pregnant with twins. Audrey had learned that a month ago) and blah blah blah. She was quite glad to have run into him, but she also explained that she'd be fine raising the children on her own. Percy had given her a sad smile.

"Audrey…" he started, looking extremely pale. She thought he was going to tell her he was dying of some horrible disease, "Audrey. I'm a wizard," she didn't believe him at first. But after some spellwork she did.

"I'm a pureblood wizard, which means that there's almost a 100 percent chance that our child, erm, children" Percy corrected himself, "Will be magical too." And is if this weren't enough of a shocker for Audrey, there was more. Percy went on for what seemed like ages about a war and and some crazy guy and some things called muggles and his job at the ministry and more.

"Percy, I can't raise these children," she finally said, interrupting him.

"But I thought you said you could? And would?" Percy reminded her.

"That was before I knew they'd be… like you. I can't raised wizards,"

"Audrey, muggles to it all the time,"

"What?"

"Non-Magical people like you raise magical children all the time," Percy said again.

"Look here, Percy. I'd have enough on my plate in trying to raise two perfectly normal children. I can't raise two magical children," she glared at him, the cheering charms were obviously wearing off, "Now, you can either take care of them or I can put them up for adoption," Audrey said.

It had worked. They agreed that Percy would take the children once they were born and once the war Percy had talked about was over.

* * *

The next time she saw him was in early May, about a month after they'd last run into each other, when he burst into her apartment, looking ten years older than he had the last time she'd seen him. He told her everything that had happened in the last month, including something about a large battle at a school. It was all very strange. Percy cried several times as he told her what had happened, and Audrey almost felt a bit of pity for him.

When it was all said and done he took a small owl out of his coat. He explained that he wanted to be their when his children were born.

"Daughters. It'll be two girls," she told him, touching her stomach lightly.

Percy smiled, a true and genuine smile, before he explained the owl. He told her just to write out whatever hospital she was going to on a piece of paper and to give it to the owl.

"Tell the owl to find Percy Weasley,"

Two months later, after her water broke, that was exactly what she did.

* * *

Percy got the owl at a family dinner. The dinner was unusually cold and harsh. In all the fuss since the war had ended Percy had almost forgotten to tell his parents that they were going to be grandparents. He'd told them the news mid-June, and hadn't quite expected the reaction her got. Percy had expected a lecture about becoming a father at twenty-two. He'd expected a lecture about how to be a good man. He'd expected his mother to cry, with both grief and joy. He'd expected some good-natured jokes about the situation and he expected things to be a little awkward. And that was exactly what had happened when he told them.

Just as they were eating dessert the owl had swooped in and Percy had felt a giant swoop of nerves at the news. His mother had cried again and his family had asked to come, but when he told them how scared Audrey had been by just one wizard they hung back, asking him to keep in touch however possible. Percy knew though that the most he'd be able to do was send a patronus when they were done.

After the girls were born Audrey hadn't talked to Percy. She didn't look at the children. All she did was ask him what he was naming them. Percy hadn't thought of it and said the first two female names that popped into his mind.

"Molly and Ginevra," he said.

"No," Audrey had said, "Not Ginevra. Pick another name," Percy nodded, trying to think up another name, any name other than his sister's.

"Lucy,"

"Fine." She said turning away from him.

Later, the nurse would ask him for middle names. Percy thought about it for a moment again, trying to decide. He'd thought Audrey was going to name them.

"Molly Alodia Weasley and Lucy Olivette Weasley," he told the nurse after several minutes, remembering the two names from his History of Magic NEWT. The nurse just nodded and asked him to spell the names.

Five days later, Percy took Molly A. Weasley and Lucy O. Weasley to his home, and realizing he had no cribs, no diapers and no baby supplies at all, took them to the burrow. It was one of the most nerve wracking experiences of his life, taking two newborn babies in a muggle cab, to Diagon Alley and in the Floo network, all the time having women coo over the two girls.

"Mom!" Percy called out over the screams and cries of his two daughters, when he finally got to the burrow.

**_

* * *

_**

Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW.

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**

SERIOUSLY: what do you think? is it worth continuing?


	2. MAW and LOW

**Seraching for Audrey: MAW and LOW**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

Friday, July 7th, 8:30am

Carefully she turned the handle on the door, and stepped inside. Though it wasn't her room she knew it well enough to skip the creaking floorboard and well enough to navigate the messy floor without injury. She was swift, silent, much like a cat. The only noise was the chirping of the birds and the light steps of a girl wearing socks. Suddenly, the girl pounced, jumping on the bed where another girl lay.

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" the girl yelled, hugging her sister, who awoke with a start, before laughing.

"Molly!" Lucy laughed, tiredly, before lying back on her bed, "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," Molly said simply.

"You woke me up before ten… on our birthday?" Lucy asked, slightly horrified.

Molly didn't respond, but instead smiled, and headed over to her sister's wardrobe to find an outfit that complemented her own. As she looked through her sister's dress collection Molly pulled off her socks. It wasn't terribly warm yet, but it was not, by any means, sock weather.

"How about this one?" Molly asked, mostly to herself, as she pulled out a teal dress and held it up to her own outfit, a slightly longer green dress. "I think this one," Molly answered her own question, tossing it onto her sister's bed, which her sister was now out of. Quickly Lucy pulled off her pajamas and put the dress on.

"You just woke me because you wanted to eat the strawberries, didn't you?" Lucy laughed as she turned around to allow her sister to zip up the dress.

"Lucy, you have no idea how much I wanted to wake you two hours ago when I saw them. They look even better than normal, Lucy. I think dad put a swelling charm on them or something," Molly rambled, as they left the room. When they got to the top of the stairs Lucy stopped and half-sprinted back to her room. She emerged several moments later with a small wrapped box.

"Happy birthday MAW," Lucy said, handing the box to her sister.

"You too LOW. Yours is downstairs," Molly responded, pulling her sister into a one-armed hug.

* * *

July 7th, 11am

Molly and Lucy sat in their backyard, a plate of strawberry tops in front of them. The two girls looked exceptionally similar. At a quick glance one might have thought they were identical, but a longer glance would reveal that they were not. While both had wavy hair, Molly's was just past her shoulders and a red-blonde hue. Her skin was slightly darker than her sister's, and she was shorter, by perhaps an inch. Lucy's hair, on the both hand, was almost half a foot past her shoulders and in a pony tail. It was blonder than Molly's, with almost no hint of red. Her skin was also paler and she had more freckles.

Both were lucky to have gotten the day off. Molly was working for the ministry in the Department of International Magical cooperation, specifically in the Germany department; everyone working in that area was off today, as it was a Germany wizard's holiday. Molly was also looking forward to the Holiday on Monday, Dumbledore Day. It was on the day many believed to be his birthday, July 10th. Lucy was working in a Potion Master's workshop, under a great, but old and cranky, master. He'd closed down the studio for the week because he was going on vacation to the Bermuda circle, and didn't trust any of the many, many extremely talented potions people to not destroy his studio. 'Good with potions, terrible at putting out fires' was practically his slogan.

They'd been sitting the grass silently for about ten minutes when Lucy spoke suddenly.

"I want to find mom," it was only the second time she'd ever mentioned wanting to meet their mother to her sister. The first time was when they were eleven and on the train to Hogwarts. For their entire lives Lucy had obsessed with the idea of their mother. Molly, after hearing the story from their father when they were five (the whole brutal truth of how she didn't want to raise magical children), had decided she didn't want to meet the woman, Audrey. She wasn't really their mother, as far as Molly was concerned.

"Lucy…" Molly said, lying back onto the grass, "Lucy, you know you can't do that…"

"Molly," Lucy started, "Molly, I know you don't want to, but… she's our mom. Don't you want to find out about her, what she's like, don't you want to talk to her? Don't you want to..." Lucy paused, "Don't you want to find out if you look like her. Don't you want to ask her questions?" Lucy was practically pleading with her sister, knowing almost exactly what Molly's response would be.

She'd say, in response to all the questions, in order, 'I don't, I don't care what she's like, she won't want to talk to us, what does it matter what she looks like and I already know the answer to my only question for her,'.

But, much to Lucy's surprise, Molly said: "Lucy, you know I don't want to, but I'll go with you, if you do."

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Just, Lucy, we can't tell dad what we're doing. You know how he gets when we mention her…" Molly reminded her. They were thinking of the exact same incident. Lucy had asked a question at a family dinner, when she was eight about their mother. She'd wanted to know what 'mom' was doing now. Their dad had gotten a sour look on his face and had said, sourly, that he didn't much care what she was doing now – then Percy had stood up from the dinner table and left the room. It had scared both of them Lucy more than Molly. Uncle George, of all people, had been the one to talk to them about it. They'd stayed at with him and Angelina that night. He'd told Molly and Lucy, once again, everything about their mother, going over every detail with them and explaining to them the situation. George had spent three hours trying to help them truly understand the situation, and to understand it from their father's perspective. Other than at war memorial services it was the most seriously either had ever seen him.

"Ok," Lucy agreed to the terms, "Well, I suppose we could do it today then,"

"Find her?" Molly asked, shocked.

"Yeah. It can't be too hard, right? We just have to find a blonde woman, around forty, named Audrey. How many muggles like that do you think there are?" Lucy asked, standing up, obviously ready for the journey.

"Lots, Lucy. There are a lot of muggles. It's going to take us at least two days,"

"Oh," Lucy looked slightly crestfallen.

"And we don't know anything about the muggle world, Lucy. I seem to remember that you got a 'P' on your muggle studies OWL,"

Lucy looked at the ground, and played with the side of her dress, realizing every second as her sister spoke how hard it might be to find their mother.

"Lucy?" Molly asked after she'd just finished explaining that their mother night have changed her name, moved to a different continent or might even be dead, "are you okay?" Molly asked, also standing up down. Silently she took a step towards her sister and wrapped her arms around her, "Lucy it's ok. I'm sure she's not dead. We'll find her,"

"Find who?" a voice asked from the edge of the garden. Molly let go of her sister quickly, and wide-eyed turned around to see their father standing at the gate.

"Oh," Molly said, her eyes still wide.

"My cat dad," Lucy offered, her eyes still slightly watery with unshed tears.

"You, Lucy Olivette Weasley, are the worst liar on the planet," her stated, opening the door and walking into the garden, "I, on the other… am not." The man screwed up her face and quickly the red curly hair because shaggy and blue. The old, weathered and freckled face became young and freckles. He shot up several inches and became much slimmer.

"Teddy!" Lucy and Molly scolded him at once.

"How long have you been there?" demanded Molly.

"Long enough," Teddy said, crossing his arms.

**_

* * *

_**

Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW.

**_Anon reveiws allowed. Criticism (constructive or otherwise) welcomed, comments loved, reveiws of all sorts adored. THANK YOU_**


	3. Muggles

**Searching for Audrey: Muggles**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

July 7th, noon.

"If if was trying to find my mother, I'd let you guys come along," Teddy said, his arms still crossed.

Lucy and Molly agreed to let him come, if only to not have to state the obvious fact that Teddy's mother was dead.

Teddy wasn't entirely proud of playing the unstated dead mom card, but Lucy and Molly would have no chance without him. They couldn't survive in the muggle world, nor would they be able to properly track Audrey.

* * *

July 7th, 7pm

Percy Weasley did not become the Deputy Ministry of Magic by being stupid. He'd known something was going on the moment that Lucy and Molly had announced they were going camping with Teddy for a Dumbledore Day celebration. His girls were smart, but they obviously underestimated him. Did they really think he wouldn't remember their hatred of camping? Did they really think he wouldn't be suspicious? Of course, Percy had entertained the idea that Teddy had convinced the girls to go out into nature, but the thought was highly unlikely.

After their birthday dinner at the Burrow, they'd left quickly to go and pack for their 'trip'. It was then that Teddy had pulled Percy aside. Even if Teddy was prone to eavesdrop, he was also a good kid.

"We're not going camping," Teddy had started the conversation. He'd then go on to explain that they were going to look for Audrey and ask if Percy had any information to help. Percy had told Teddy that he'd picked up a muggle newspaper one day and seen a wedding announcement for Audrey. He seemed to remember that her last name was now Peters or Peterson, or something along those lines.

Percy was not angry or unsurprised that he daughters were secretly going to find their mother. He knew the moment he'd heard it that it had been Lucy's idea. And, of course, Molly would be going along. In a way, he hoped that they'd find her. No, he didn't want to see Audrey nor did he particularly want his daughters exposed to her (over the years Percy had come to regard Audrey as a toxic force), but he knew that finding Audrey would provide his girls (Lucy more so than Molly) with something they desperately needed – closure.

* * *

July 7th, 9 pm

Audrey gave her daughter a kiss and looked at the clock. As she changed into her pajamas, her mind drifted towards where she'd been nineteen years ago. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to forget about it. Every day of the year she was able to forget them, except for this year. On this day of the year, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but wonder about them. Were they still alive? Were they at college? Did wizards even have colleges? The question would race through her mind. Audrey knew she wasn't going to sleep well tonight, unless she stole some of her husband's sleep medicine. But she was fairly certain that was illegal.

She glanced over to the bed where her husband was reading. She'd never told him about the kids she'd given birth to.

* * *

July 8th, 7:30am

Large pack on his pack Teddy stepped up to his Uncle Percy's house just as his uncle was leaving. He gave his a wide smile that Teddy hoped helped Percy's seemingly sour mood.

Teddy headed directly to the kitchen where he was not surprised to find Molly reading the Daily Prophet. He put his large sack and tent down on the floor and helped himself to an apple.

"Lucy's just getting out of bed," Molly said, glancing at the ceiling just as there was a small thud. Indeed, it appeared Lucy was awake. "What's that?" Molly gestured to the tent.

"It's our tent!" Teddy said brightly. He'd borrowed it from Uncle Harry.

"Why?" Molly's question confused Teddy.

"Molly, we're going camping. Of course we need a tent!" Molly just gave him a blank stare and laughed.

"Teddy… we're not actually going camping. That's just our cover for my dad. No, no, I got us a room at the Leaky," Molly shook her head and turned back to the Prophet, before giving the tent one last disdainful, laughing look. It was a bit of a letdown for Teddy, who rather liked to camp, especially with a magical tent, which made life much, much easier. It had a kitchen and a bathroom. He wondered what, exactly, Molly and Lucy's objections were. But he wouldn't push it.

There were several loud clomps down the stairs as Lucy clamored into the kitchen. She had bags under her eyes and shot Molly a look of annoyance. Molly just shot another look back at her, and Teddy couldn't help but feel that there had been an entire conversation in those two looks. No matter how close he was to his two cousins, despite the fact that he was just two and half months older than them, Teddy would never quite understand them as much as they understood each other.

"What's with the tent?" Lucy asked darkly.

"He thought we were actually camping," Molly answered. Lucy just laughed again.

* * *

July 8th, 9am

Properly fed and watered and having dropped their clothes off at the Leaky Cauldron the three wizards, dressed in muggle clothing headed out into London. Four blocks away from the Leaky Lucy let out a small yelp of joy.

"Look!" she said in a hushed voice to Teddy and Molly, "It's a muggle auror,"

"Policeman," Teddy corrected.

"Uh huh. He'll be able to help us, right? They find missing people, right?" Lucy asked before waiting for Teddy's answer. She was not entirely a patient person.

"Hello," Lucy was already speaking to the officer, an older man with a lined face, who Teddy thought looked a bit like her grandfather, Arthur, "Can you help me?" Lucy asked, swirling a bit of her hair with her finger. Teddy wondered if his cousin was flirting with the officer, or if she was just being slightly flakey, as Lucy was wont to be.

"That's what we policemen do," the officer responded.

"We're looking for our," Lucy gestured to herself and Molly, "mother. She's missing," Lucy said, and Teddy immediately regretted her choice of words. Audrey wasn't so much missing as she was… never there.

The offer immediately became more serious.

"How long had she been missing?" the officer took out a small pad of paper.

"Nineteen years," Lucy said brightly, "Her name's Audrey," she added.

"Audrey Peterson, or Peters," Teddy continued, "She's blonde and about forty, but you're probably not the right person to ask about this," he stated.

The officer gave Lucy a sympathetic look.

"Your friend's right. You're probably more in need of a private detective. We generally only look for people who've been kidnapped or gone missing in the recent past," the officer explained, "But good luck in your search," the officer added as they headed away from him.

* * *

July 8th, 11am

The Ministry of Magic was not generally a happening place on weekends, especially on holiday weekends. This weekend was no exception. A large pile of paperwork under his hand, it was almost eleven before Percy ran into anyone else.

"Hello Percy," the old man, Basil Hendricks, greeted Percy. He was holding a container of what looked like floo powder, only it was neon blue, "Minister have you working this weekend too? Down in transportation we're busier than bowtruckles. Not only do we have Dumbledore Day, but we're getting ready for the qudditch world cup – did you know it's being held in America this year! America! Of all places. They only have four teams. And because we want to encourage the sport there, we now have to have portkey series. Series! They need to stop in Greenland and Canada and some bloody state before getting to the final destination. Reminds me of – say didn't your girls have a birthday this week?"

"Yes. Nineteen," Percy smiled with pride, "Molly's down in international co-operation and Lucy's working with a potions master,"

"You and your wife must be very proud," Basil nodded, not entirely invested in the conversation, "oh!" Basil caught his mistake, "You're not married, are you? Isn't she… a muggle?" he asked.

Percy gave a sideward glance to Basil, not entirely wishing to have this conversation with him.

"Yes," he admitted, glancing at his watch, "they're looking for her now," he said offhandedly, "Excuse me, but I really must be going," he started to hurry off for his office. Really he had no place to be at any particular time, but Basil was bothering him.

"If you're looking for a muggle you might want to try down in the Muggle Liason Office," Basil called after Percy.

* * *

July 8th, 12:15pm

They could take care of the payment with a confundus charm. That'd be easy enough. But the timeframe, well, that was an entirely different matter. At least a month? Up to a year or more? Even Molly wasn't that patient. Not to mention that, judging from the thirty minute meeting with the detective, there would be a lot of questions. Questions about Lucy. Questions about Molly. Where had they gone to school? Where were they born? What were they doing for a living now? Questions they really couldn't answer, at least not truthfully.

Their stomachs rumbling the three decided to stop for a meal. After the salad Teddy excused himself to go to the bathroom. When he was washing his hands and hoping that neither of the girls had done anything foolish while he was in there. He was so lost in his thoughts that Teddy did not notice, as first, the small owl sitting on the window sill until it gave a small hoot.

Teddy wiped his hands off on his shirt and took the small scroll. Quickly the owl flew away as Teddy read the note in Uncle Percy's small, neat handwriting.

"Go to the ministry and meet with Puck Dogberry in Muggle Liasons at three o clock," smiling, Teddy stuffed the paper in his pocket and headed back out to the girls.

**

* * *

**

**Read and reveiw and I'll love you!**

**See?? It rhymes!**

**I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVEIW. I EVEN LIKE CRITIQUES AND COMMENTS On MY WRITING STYLE. I'D EVEN LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU HATED THE STORY. :)**


	4. Files

**Searching for Audrey: Files**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing.**

* * *

July 8th, noon

Audrey smiled as she kicked the ball lightly back towards her daughter. The sun was bright, but it wasn't too warm yet. Audrey was feeling much better than she had been yesterday. Her headache was gone, as was her stomach ache. She hadn't slept well last night, but a cup of coffee and a quick power nap had solved that problem. As her daughter kicked the ball back to her, Audrey's mind was far, far away from thoughts of her other two… well, she hated to call them her children. The other people she'd given birth too. The unmentionables. The ones she so desperately wanted to forget.

* * *

When Teddy left the bathroom and returned to the table he could see that Molly was the only one sitting at the table.

"Where's Lucy?" Teddy asked, taking a seat and a sip of his water.

"I didn't want to confound the waiter, so I sent her to Diagon to exchange some galleons. I told her to get a hundred L's of muggle money. I thought that'd be enough…. Right?" she asked Teddy. Neither Molly nor Lucy had done well on their Muggle Studies OWLs. They'd only taken the subject at Percy's insistence.

"You mean pounds?" Teddy had gotten an E on his NEWT in the subject, "yes, 100 should be more than enough."

Molly nodded slowly a few times and took a sip of water.

"So how's the apartment search going?" he asked Molly. She and Lucy had been trying to find a place to live for almost seven months now. They'd started looking in September, two months after getting out of Hogwarts, two months after turning 18. So far, they hadn't been able to agree on anything except for the fact that they wanted a place that accepted animals, specifically owls.

"Oh, you know. The usual. I want to live in the city, Lucy wants to live in the country. I like to keep paper everywhere, Lucy likes to keep Newt Eyes everywhere. I want someplace with wood floors, Lucy wants something with a few rooms with non-flamable floors. Plus she's messy, loud, sleeps at weird hours and has strange friends. But wherever we live we're going to have a nice kitchen so Lucy can cook and I get potions mixed up with sauces," Molly meant the last comment in the best way possible. Lucy was actually a good chef, but she had the unfortunate habit of putting potions in containers that made them seem like they were meant to be eaten. On a few occasions Molly had put potions on top of her pasta. "But I couldn't live with anyone else," Molly smiled as her sister came back.

"I got three hundred L's, because I can always exchange it back," Lucy said, sitting down at the table, "It was a madhouse down there at Diagon. I saw James snogging someone who looked suspiciously similar to Lizzie Longbottom,"

* * *

July 8th, 2pm.

As per Teddy's suggestion, they were headed up the cool elevator of the Ministry to the Office of Muggle Liaison. The guard had informed them that they'd just missed Percy – how sad, the guard had said, expecting them to leave. But they were there on other business. They were there to see Puck Dogberry.

They got off the elevator on a deserted floor and followed the signs pointing them to Muggle Liaisons. When they reached it at the end of the hall, they entered a small welcome area. Molly rang the small bell on the welcome desk, and the three stood, waiting for someone to arrive. It took five minutes of an older looking, plump man with glasses and puffy hair to arrive from behind a stack of papers.

"Yeeessss?" the man asked, in a drawn out voice they didn't suit him very well. He was wearing a small tag that read Puck Dogberry. Teddy was realized to see it was the person Percy had said it would be. He hadn't told the girls their father had suggested they come here.

"We're trying to locate a muggle. Our mother. She, um," Molly paused searching for the right words.

"Let me guess – didn't want witch or wizard children. Well, we'll probably have a record of her in there," Puck gestured back to a seemingly endless room of papers and boxes. Teddy took a moment to glance at Lucy and Molly. Molly was collected, but Lucy was biting her bottom lip. He noticed that the girls were holding hands, "I'll need any information you have on her. And I'll need the date of your birth," Puck took a quill in his chubby hand and took out a scrap of parchment.

"Her name is Audrey. We're not sure what her last name was, but we know she's blonde and would be about forty years old now. She lived in the London area around the time we were born. My sister and I are twins – Molly Alodia and Lucy Olivette Weasley - we were born July 7th, 1998."

Puck scowled, looking down at the information.

"Well," he said taking on a lecturing tone, "We'll (and be we and I mean I'll, because you can't go in the records room) have to see about that information. As you know, a war had just ended then. Records during and after the war concerning muggles can be… iffy at times," without another words, Puck Dogberry turned around and entered the records room, heading towards the July 1998 section, right in between June and August 1998. The ministry kept track of a number of things, but to put it lightly, any muggle who was cursed, killed, jinxed, joked, impregnated by or otherwise exposed to the magical world was kept track of. But, during certain time, like wars, the records could be incomplete. Muggles were killed, but they weren't recorded. The children of muggleborns disappeared, and their parents were killed or never informed. Muggles noticed things and events and were never obliviated. Muggles in St. Mungo's… well, they were never put in St. Mungo's and their strange illnesses and deaths were never dealt with properly. The aftermath of the war was even worse. Trying to keep wizards under wraps while also rebuilding a society… it was hard work. And records, even after a war was over, were generally neglected for a while. As Puck came to the section – made up of exactly 46 boxes her sighed and began looking through them to find events dating from July seventh.

* * *

July 8th, 6 pm

Puck emerged from the stacks feeling slightly guilty. Once again he'd got caught up in reading the records. Had he not spent so much time reading he would have found Audrey Martin's file sooner. It was a relatively thin, blue envelope. He hadn't looked through it too much, but he knew that the information was probably not going to be extremely helpful. Puck came back to the waiting room to find the three youngsters sitting in the waiting room still. It seemed as though they hadn't moved for hours, but that wasn't entirely correct.

For the first hour they'd sat. Molly and Lucy had been holding hands. A few times Lucy had let out a slight sob. By the second hour though, they'd all grown restless. Every few minutes one of them would get up and peer into the records room, hoping to see Puck returning. For the third hour they'd gossiped and played cards with a pack they'd found on the welcome desk – they'd spotted after one of the cards had unexpectedly burst into flames. For the fourth hour they'd talked about what they wanted for dinner and had agreed that a trip to the Hogs Head for drinks was in order.

Puck handed them the file and quickly left to go and gather up his stuff. Tomorrow he would not be coming into the office.

* * *

July 8th, 6:30pm-11pm

Before they'd consumed enough fire whiskey, mulled mead and wine to make even Uncle Bill blush, they'd gone over the Contents of Audrey Martin's file. There wasn't much to it. There was a sheet explaining the situation, written by a Ministry worker. It listed all Audrey had been told about the magical world and all the magic she'd been exposed to. A fact sheet on the next page noted the Audrey had not been obliviated (a note explained that there was too much paperwork, and it was not standard procedure in these types of cases). It also gave Audrey's then address and some information about Percy. There were a few more pages, explain that she hadn't come up on the radar, before there was a note from February 2003, saying her name had been changed to Peterson. It also gave an address in Kent. Another note was listed from July 27th, 2007 (Lucy had begun drinking at this point, while neither Molly nor Teddy had started until they were finished reading the document) saying she'd had another child, a girl name unknown. July 27th, 2014 the next note said that the child did not seem to be showing any magical tendencies. The last note, marked July 27th, 2013, said that the child had still not shown magic, and that there was a 99.999% chance the child was all muggle and would not be admitted to Hogwarts.

When Teddy had read this aloud Lucy had down two more shots of firewhiskey. Slamming her glass down on the table she glared at Teddy.

"Well, I guess she got the child she always wanted then," Lucy poured herself another shot of the red, smoking liquid. Molly had followed suited, and Teddy did so as well, draining his glass of wine first.

**

* * *

**

**Read and reveiw - you know you want too!**

**See?? It rhymes!**


	5. Audrey

**Searching for Audrey: Audrey**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.****.**

**Thank you in advance for reading _and_ reveiwing. AND A MAJOR TAHNK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVEIWED!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 My loves goes to you.**

* * *

July 9th, 9am

Across Britain people were waking up or were already awake. Some would continue sleeping until later. Percy Weasley was one of those people already awake and he had been for quite some time. That morning he'd written a letter and was now waiting (rather impatiently) for a reply. Luckily for him the person he'd written to was awake and the people who he was sharing a room with were still, miraculously, asleep. Percy took a sip of coffee, as he paced back and forth waiting to see an owl on the horizon. Just as he was about to give up hope he saw a bird-like image on the horizon. He put down his coffee and headed to the window, his stomach bubbling with nerves.

* * *

July 9th, 9:10am

Teddy had just finished up his letter to Percy and sent it when Molly Weasley touched his shoulder.

"Who are you writing to?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, um, Vic," Teddy said. This was a lie and Molly Probably would have seen right through him had Lucy not rolled out of bed and clomped to the bathroom to shower just as Teddy was speaking. This morning before either Lucy or Molly had gotten up, Teddy had received a semi-frantic and worried owl from their father. Percy had wanted to know what information they'd gotten and Teddy had told him everything, including that Audrey now had another child, non-magical. He hadn't told Percy how much his children had been drinking, though he suspected that Percy wouldn't have cared too much.

"Do you mind if I shower after Lucy?" Molly asked.

"No problem. I've already bathed, actually."

* * *

July 9th, 9:40am

Lucy emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and Molly rushed in before the door had even closed. A moment later they heard running water.

"Hey, Teddy, I have to get dressed now. So avert your eyes," Lucy said. Teddy did as he was told (in fact he closed his eyes as much as he possibly could) until a few moments later Lucy told him he could open them.

There was a moment of silence as each debated what to say.

"So, she has a daughter," Lucy finally said, "I guess maybe we shouldn't visit then,"

Teddy looked at her, dumb-founded. He couldn't believe what Lucy was saying.

"Lucy," he said slowly, after thinking over his words carefully, "This doesn't change anything, you know. You don't have to meet her in front of her daughter. Lucy, it's ok to be scared that you're meeting her for the first time. It's ok to be afraid of what she'll say," Teddy said, looking at Lucy. He would have looked into her yes, but she was starring at her feet.

"I guess," she wiggled her toes, "But what if-"

"Lucy," Teddy interrupted her. That was all he needed to say. She smiled softly at him and looked at.

"So are you really going to wear that?" she asked, looking slightly disgusted with his outfit choice.

"What's wrong with his outfit?" she asked.

"Well, aside from the fact that you're wearing striped yellow pants and a purple polka-dot sweater, it's supposed to be very warm today. You'll die from heat before you can say 'hippogriff'." Teddy just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Okay, I'll change. Avert your eyes," Teddy half scowled, half laughed at her.

* * *

July 9th, 10am

As Audrey drove her daughter to a friend's house, there was a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't nerves, per se, just the overwhelming feeling that something was about to happen. She kept checking the gas tank and all the little symbols in her car, and was extra-careful while driving. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but the feeling would not go away.

She was quite relived when they got to the friend's house in one piece.

* * *

July 9th, 10am

At breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron (which Molly had been calling brunch, much to Lucy's annoyance), they all stared at the address, trying to burn it into their mind.

"Have you either of you ever been to Ashford?" Lucy asked her sister and Teddy. She was fairly certain that Molly never had been and reasonably certain that Teddy hadn't been either. They both shook their heads that they hadn't.

"Probably shouldn't apparate then…" Lucy said, staring at the address again.

"Well we could always try," Molly responded, shrugging, "We won't splinch ourselves, and if something goes wrong we can always apperate back."

"That's true, I suppose,"

"We should probably go outside the city…" Molly's voice trailed off.

"Wait –" Teddy said suddenly, "I have been to Ashford. Well, sort of! Ashford Quidditch Camp! When I was twelve Uncle Harry sent me there as a birthday gift. We could apparate there!" Lucy and Molly stared at him for a second before smiling. It was perfect. They finished their breakfast/bunch quickly and headed out to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron to apparate out of. As Teddy was the only one who knew exactly where they were going they opted for side-along apparition.

* * *

July 9th, 10:20am

Percy Weasley was always one-step ahead of his children. That and he'd already eaten breakfast. As his children and Teddy picked up a map at a muggle store Percy was walking away from Audrey Peterson's house to a place where he could apparate away quickly from. He'd done some nice spell work that he hoped would help his children. If he'd done the spells correctly, when his children arrive to speak to Audrey, Audrey's husband would have a sudden urge to take his daughter – without Audrey – to a local park and then out to ice cream for a few hours. Percy took one last look back at the house as a black car drove up to it. He snapped his head back to face forward and picked up his pace as he returned to the stop he'd apparated to earlier.

* * *

July 9th, 10:20am

As Audrey got out of her car she noticed an oddly dressed man walking down the road.

* * *

July 9th, 10:30am

Even with a map, and Teddy, who'd done very well on his Muggle Studies NEWT, finding their way around the city was difficult as best. Not only had they never been there before, but none of them were particularly good at reading maps anyway. Molly even claimed that they might have been better off just randomly apparating somewhere. As they made their way through the town each became more and more anxious. Teddy hated the feeling of being lost more than Lucy and Molly combined. Every time they passed a road not marked on their route he became more tense. Molly was becoming anxious because she felt like she was useless in terms of using the map. But to make matters worse, every time they were able to figure out where they were on the map and every moment they got closer to finding Audrey's house Lucy became more nervous and more pale.

To cope with her nerves Lucy had decided to talk, for all practical purposes, non-stop.

"Do you remember in our third year when we were in Hogsmeade and we ran into that really nasty cat? The one that looked like Crooshanks, only black and with large teeth (would you maybe call them fangs?). Anyway, remember how that cat followed us into Honeydukes one day and then it bit John Galdbell?" Lucy asked half panting as they walked up a fairly steep hill, the only one of the day so far, though Teddy doubted it'd be the only one.

* * *

July 9th, noon

"Sweetie," she yelled somewhat loudly, "I'm going to go pick up Hannah from Ellie's house," she said, grabbing her purse. Audrey heard a small thud and footsteps coming from her husband's study.

"Why don't I go get her?" he asked, kissing Audrey on the cheek, "I'll take her to the park. Then maybe for some ice cream. Perhaps I'll take Ellie too – you know that neither of them will be ready to leave each other!" he laughed and Audrey smiled, knowing it was true.

"That sounds great. Call me if you need anything," she said, kissing him on the cheek again and heading back to her book. Dan was a good man.

Dan got into the car and adjusted the seat before heading off in the direction of Ellie's house. As he got to the main road he noticed three teenagers heading down the road he'd just came by. Normally he didn't pay teenagers much attention, but Dan couldn't help but look twice at them. Not only did two of them (the two girls, quite obviously sisters) look strangely similar to his wife, but the boy with them had hair that was half blue, half yellow. An odd combination, Dan thought. He figured they must be going to the Moore's house, as they looked like the sort of people the Moore's eldest daughter would be friends with. Without another thought he turned right and headed down the road.

* * *

July 9th, 12:10pm

There was a knock on the door just after her husband had left. Audrey thought at first that Dan must have forgotten something, but when she got to the door she could see through the window that it was three teenagers. They must be lost and looking for the Moore's house she told herself, at first as she walked to the door. But the thought was quickly pushed from her mind as she neared the door, another strange feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. The teenagers looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place them… She opened the door.

"Are you Audrey Peterson?" asked one of the girls, a red head.

"Yes," Audrey replied tentatively, her heart pounding for reasons she couldn't quite place (the teenagers, after all didn't look a remote bit threatening).

"Is this a good time?" the girl asked again.

"Yes, I suppose so," again, the answer was tentative, "Who are you?" she asked, harshly.

"Well, funny you should ask," the boy said, as the two girls stood silently, seemingly unable to speak.

**

* * *

**

**I'm sure that you're going to review anyway, but in case you're thinking about NOT reveiwing, I thought it might be good to let you know that it is my birthday week, and that reveiws would be greatly appreciated in this, my BIRTHDAY WEEK. Love you. thanks for reveiwing. **


	6. Love

**Searching for Audrey: Love**

**by: Lovelyrubberboots**

**Disclaimer: if you recognize it I don't own it.****.**

**Thanks in advance for reveiws!**

* * *

Lucy could barely hear and she could barely breathe. Blood pounded through her body and through her ears. She took a few large breaths and her heart rate slowed a bit. As she stood there, silent, looking at Audrey Lucy heard her and Teddy speaking.

"Who are you?" Audrey asked, harshly.

"Well, funny you should ask," Teddy said, "Do you mind if we come in?" Lucy felt pressure on her back and began to move forward, stepping into the house. Audrey said nothing, but stepped back letting the teenagers into her house. As they moved forward into the entrance room, Audrey closed the door behind them and silently gestured to the sitting room. Carefully Lucy stepped into the room and sat down on the sofa, next to her sister. Teddy stepped into the room behind them and took a seat in a wooden chair. Audrey, her face pursed and tense walked into the room last and took a seat in a second chair.

"What are you?" Audrey demanded again, and this time Lucy could hear her more clearly. She felt as Molly's hand reached out for her own.

Again, it was Teddy who spoke.

"Well, Mrs. Peterson, I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, and these are my cousins Lucy Olivette Weasley and Molly Alodia Weasley," Teddy paused, looking between Audrey and his cousins. Lucy had a wide-eyed, half hopeful, and half frightened look. Molly was more serious; she seemed to be looking over Audrey and taking in the room, judging it, scrutinizing it. Audrey's face had changed from fear and confusion to a look of strange understanding and, still, confusion and fear. For one of the first times in his life, Teddy truly felt like an outsider.

"Mrs. Peterson?" he asked, "So you know who they are?"

"Yeah, do you?" Molly asked, still holding Lucy's hand.

Audrey waited a second before giving a small but sure nod that she did.

"Right, well," Teddy stood up, "I'm going to find the loo, and then, I might make myself some tea, if that's ok?" he asked, and without waiting for an answer stood up, and left the room. As soon as he was out of sight he headed to the restroom dig through the bag he'd packed that morning.

* * *

Audrey was not entirely surprised to see the girls there. She'd been expecting it, really. Audrey, a smart woman, had known that in all likelihood she wouldn't be able to hide from them forever. How they'd found her, she didn't know. She suspected that… magic… was involved, but who knew.

"So, are you from Kent?" Audrey asked the first question that came into her mind.

* * *

Teddy was in the kitchen, sitting on the Peterson's counter, eating a banana and holding, what one might think was a piece of string to his ear. A few moments earlier he'd left the restroom, with a small flesh-like object in his hand. Any muggle would have been extremely confused and thought of this scene as extremely strange. Any witch or wizard, however, would have instantly realized that Teddy Lupin was using an extendable ear. As he listened to the conversation, his face contorted from looks of disgust to looks of sympathy to confusion and more.

* * *

"Are we from Kent?" Molly asked, incredulous. Her eyes narrowed, "We… you… and you… you ask if we're from Kent?" Molly practically hissed.

"What I mean is..." Audrey didn't know what she meant. Despite the knowledge that this meeting was almost certain to happen one day, she'd not thought of what she'd say. In fact she'd actively not thought about it.

* * *

From the kitchen, Teddy was waiting, wishing he'd stayed in the room to direct the conversation. It was so painfully awkward he couldn't believe it. But slowly, after the first few extremely awkward moments, the conversation began to change, and become, finally, better. And, much to Teddy's surprise, Lucy was the one to get things going on the right track.

* * *

"Our dad," Lucy again, slowly, interrupting the silence, "has told us what happened, but he didn't know much, nothing, really, about you and, um, well, us, really." Lucy sped up towards the end. Took a deep sigh and still sat silently, "So, perhaps, you could tell us? Then we'll go away and we'll never come back." Lucy promised, leaning forward hoping she could get Audrey to speak.

Audrey took a deep breath.

* * *

"I was born in Nuneaton. My father was a businessman and my mother ran a cheese shop. I had two older sisters, and a younger brother. It was a fairly ordinary life. I shared a room with my sister Claire and we were quite close. I really didn't live an eventful life. It was fun, but not extraordinary. We had a cat that I rather liked.

"I went to university in London to study Economics, and I worked at a clothing shop what I wasn't studying of with my friends. I graduated on time and when I was almost twenty one I got a job at an investment company. And, one day, I went out to a bar, after work. My boss had been horrible that day to absolutely everyone; I think he scared off a couple clients.

"I had a lot to drink that night, more than I normally did, and I left with a man – your father. I didn't really think anything of it, and went back to work the next day. When a few weeks later I realized I was pregnant, I was scared. Very scared. My job didn't pay a lot, and my family, well, they'd have tolerated a child, but not much else. And then, when I found out it was twins… well, I was even more sacred.

"I remember, it was April first, and I was leaving a coffee place and I ran into him again, you father that is… and I'm not sure how but we got back to his place and we talked and he told me all about the… stuff. You know, the stuff you can do. And I knew that I couldn't – I was already hiding the pregnancy from my family to a certain extent and I couldn't, I couldn't…"

Audrey, whose voice had been shaking for quite some time finally began to cry. Lucy had tightened her grip on her sister's hand through all of this and had been crying silently for almost the whole story, after her brief moment of being totally coherent. Molly, despite her semi-stoic expression was threatening to cry as well. In the kitchen Teddy was listening still, and was feeling emotional as well. Finally, Audrey spoke again.

"Well, I knew I couldn't do it. Luckily your father was willing to… or…" Audrey mumbled something about not really knowing what would have happened. The word adoption was also mumbled. There was a long pause, taking up several minutes.

As the three women sat silently each absorbed in their own thoughts, Teddy had gotten up and was now pacing, involved in a silent debate over whether or not to enter the sitting room. Soon, however, Audrey spoke. Even without the ear Teddy could hear her well.

"Now that you have what you came for," she cleared her throat, "I think it might be a good idea for you to leave."

"But-" Molly started, Lucy squeezing her hand. Even Molly didn't know what else they might want to know from Audrey. As quickly as he had left the room, Teddy reentered to get the girls. Perhaps they'd come back some other time, but he somehow doubted it. They left silently, with only Lucy looking back At Audrey, who was sitting down again, her head burrowed in her hands. Teddy fought the urge to say thank you as they were leaving. On the front lawn, he linked arms with the twins and with only a faint pop apparated away.

* * *

July 9th, 1:30pm

Percy had been staring out the window for what seemed like hours. The tea by his side was cold. Finally, the moment he'd been waiting for arrived; three figures had appeared at his gate and he recognized them immediately. Percy stood up so quickly that he nearly knocked over the tea. Quickly, he rushed to the door and opened it. He could tell Lucy had been crying and Molly looked as though she was about to. As they stepped into the house he opened his arms and embraced both of them in a tight close hug. Teddy gave a small wave, the Percy barely noticed. Percy stood there for what seemed like hours before letting go of the girls, both of whom had cried upon being taken into the hug. A some point during the embrace, Percy noticed, the girl's suitcases from the Leaky Cauldron had arrived. Percy gave a soft smile to no one in particular. Teddy was a good kid.

"I missed you girls," Percy said, bringing them each a glass of water. They were now seated in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry we went dad," Molly said, apologizing for doing what he'd silently been telling them not to do for nineteen years.

"It's okay," he said simply, taking a seat at the table as well, "I love you girls no matter what,"

* * *

July 9th, 2pm

"Sorry we took so long honey!" Dan exclaimed as he entered the house. Hannah ran upstairs quickly, yelling 'hi mom' briefly. "Honey?" Dan asked as he entered the sitting room, do find his wife sitting in a chair, reading, an odd expression on her face. "Audrey?" he asked.

"Hi Dan," a soft smiled came over Audrey's face, though there was still a bit of sadness in her eyes. He figured it must have been the book she was reading. Silently she put her arms around him, hugging him.

* * *

July 9th, 4pm

"And that's what I did this weekend," Teddy said, sitting on the hard ground. Flowers were coming up around the site where he sat. The sun was bright and he had to squint in order to see properly. The small grassy area he was in was familiar to him. He was glad it was secluded today.

"It was really strange," he spoke again, looking at a bird that was hopping across the grass, "I think in a lot of ways I'm much luckier than them. I used to be really envious of Lucy and Molly – all the Weasley children really and especially James and Al and Lily… But I think, maybe, Lucy and Molly were worse off than me," he paused, looking at the two graves in front of him, freshly adorned with flowers, "All my life I've heard great things about you. I know who you were, and I know that you wanted me and loved me. And that you died for me," Teddy said, a sad smile on his face, "I should probably go," he looked at his watch that his Godfather Harry had given him for his seventeenth birthday, "I love you," we said, leaving the graves marked Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. As he walked away, the white flowers on the graves slowly turned to teal.

**

* * *

**

**Love you. thanks for reveiwing. that's it! That's the end! I'd lvoe a reveiw, esspecially if you haven't before! Thank you to everyone who has read this, and a super, super thanks to those who reveiwed it: baying-for-the-moon, victoricaroseforever, lost in the lies, Shadow82ABN (anon), prongslover77, tamara72, you know who (anon).**

**I super love any crictism/thoughts of the writing style, plot etc... but i also love complilements and reactions. THANK YOU!!!!**


End file.
